Amy's Awkward Date
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: Amy gets Sonic to race her, and has Tails rig the race.  Tails will only do it of Amy gets him and Cream on a date.  Sonamy and Crails
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Amy's list, Wager, and Deal

Amy was daydreaming of her and Sonic as usual. She was desperate to go out with him just once. She thought of all the things she would want to do if she were to go on a date with Sonic. The list is as follows.

**My Perfect Date destinations **

**Malt Shop**

**Beach**

**Movies**

**Theme park**

She knew that Sonic loved racing. Once he shook on something, he lived up to the exact words. She knew that if she beat Sonic in a race, he'd do whatever she wanted him to do. But then she realized that Sonic ran faster than she could even dream of. Then she got an idea. She called Tails,

"I need to see you," she said, "would it be alright if I came to your place?"

"I don't see why it would bring about trouble," said Tails, "come on over."

Amy showed up at Tails' workshop.

"Promise me you won't get mad when you hear this," said she,

"Depends on what I'm hearing."

"I need you to rig a race between me and Sonic so I can win."

"Amy," said Tails in utter disbelief, "why would I make my best friend lose? Unless you have a good reason, I refuse."

"Because," said Amy, "All I need is to take Sonic on one date and he'll marry. Then he'll be happy."

"Its still Cheating," said Tails, "and that's dishonest. If I DO decide to do it, what will _I _get from it?"

"I'll put you on a date with Cream." That REALLY made Tails consider it. He had a crush on Cream. He wanted her. He sighed.

"Alright," he said, "I'll do it. What do I have to do?"

"Do you have a working Teleportation device?" asked Amy.

"I do. Why do you need it?"

"I want to Race Sonic, but teleport to the goal."

"How far would it be?"

"The other side of town," said Amy. They discussed a plan, and Tails texted Sonic, telling him to come to his workshop as soon as possible. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The Race

That morning, Sonic had woken up at the stroke of noon due to a gnawing lust for Chilidogs. And not just _any _chilidogs; that HAD to be from Frankie's Burgers, Dogs, and Shakes. Frankie's Burgers, Dogs, and Shakes was a local restaurant. They served a lot of things, from Cheeseburgers, Hot Dogs, Milkshakes, Fries, Salad, and pretty much anything you could ever want. They were cheap and you could get ten chilidogs for five dollars. If the owner of the restaurant, Frankie Delicroy, was your friend, you would get a discount. Sonic had done countless things for this man.

He had made the restaurant popular by teaching the cooks the secret of cooking anything related to chili, he had become the restaurant's most frequent guest, and had even saved the restaurant from burning down in a terrible fire. No one was hurt, and surprisingly, the equipment suffered only minor smoke damage. Sonic only got chilidogs from this place unless he was desperate. He came to the place and downed five ten chilidogs in a heartbeat. After his thirty-ninth chilidog, Tails called him, telling him that he needed to see him ASAP. Sonic grabbed a few more Chilidogs for the road, and walked slowly to enjoy his dogs. After he downed them, he came at full speed.

"Sonic," said Tails, "Amy has wagered a race." Sonic walked into the workshop, and Amy was sitting on the counter. She wore a pink CD player on her hip, and headphones on her ears,

"Are we gonna race or not?" asked Sonic,

"Hang on, Sweetie," said Amy, "This race ain't just to stretch our legs. If I win, you have to take me on a date according to a list I made. If you win, I'll get you a years supply of Chilidogs."

_Hang on Chilidogs, _thought Sonic, _this won't take long_

Amy and Sonic shook hands to seal the deal. They lined up at a massive line that Tails had drawn. He sounded the horn and both bolted forward. Amy had set the destination for her Teleporter and was now at the finish line. A few seconds later, Sonic came. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Amy came and kissed him on the lips.

She then shoved the list she made into Sonic's chest. She and Sonic walked to their destination, their stop: the malt shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Cream and Tails' Date

Vanilla the Rabbit was watching her shows on her television. These were the shows that people would sit and bawl for. She was crying softly, when the telephone rang,

"Hello?" asked Vanilla,

"Hi, Miss Vanilla," said Amy,

"Hi Amy, what do you need?"

"Is Cream around?" asked Amy,

"Actually, no," said Vanilla, not telling the truth, "she is at Day Camp, but she'll be back within the hour. Would you mind telling me why you called?"

"Well," said Amy, "Tails has finally worked up the courage to ask Cream out on a date, but he is to scared to do it in person, so he wanted me to inform Cream."

"That's so sweet of him," said Vanilla, "What does he plan to do with her?"

"Well he wanted to go to Icy Cream's Parlor, catch a movie, and go to the beach."

"Sounds splendid," said Vanilla. "Oh look, Cream is back from Day Camp. Tell Tails to dress up semi-formal, and I'll have Cream do the same."

"Will do, Miss Vanilla. Goodbye." Vanilla hung up, and walked towards Cream's room."

"Cream, honey," said Vanilla, "I want you to take a bath and get dressed. Tails has worked up the courage to ask you out. Since he has asked you, it's only polite to accept." She would have said more, but Cream was already taking a bath. She stepped out in her normal outfit.

"No, no," said Vanilla, "dress Semi-Formally." She dressed her daughter in a flowery dress with purple shoes with a hint of a heel. She wore children's perfume, and her fur was brushed neatly.

"I can get to Tails' workshop, Mommy," said Cream,

"If you say so," she said, "try not to get that dress dirty," Cream flapped here ears and flew to the workshop.

…

Tails was dressed in a long-sleeved, white button-down shirt, and black slacks. He didn't wear his trademark red and white shoes, they'd be out of place. He wore a pair of cheap (but fancy) black shoes, and he had polished them. A succession of knocks came to his door. Cream was there when he answered it.

"Hi, Cream," greeted Tails,

"Hello, Tails," said Cream. They got into Tails' plane, which turned into a car, and they went to the movie theater. Tails had money on hand, so he bought two tickets for "The Mummy." In 3D. Cream had told him she wanted to see it only if he held her hand should she get scared.

If you haven't seen it, it starts in Egypt 3000 years ago. There is a Priest named Imhotep and his love (who's name is _really _hard to spell, but is pronounced "A-nuk-su-na-moon") kill some figure (I forget who) and to save Imhotep, Anuck stabs herself. Imhotep tries to bring her back from the dead, but the ceremony is interrupted, and Imhotep is mummified _alive_! They fill the coffin with Scarab Beetles (which, in this movie, eat people) and shut it. Then we jump ahead to the 1920's, where Rick O'Connell and his friend, Bennie, are shooting at Magi people. Rick gets lost in the desert.

The movie then jumps to Evelyn, who, along with her brother Jonathon, collects a key and a map. They find Rick, who is given the death sentence, to help them with the map, as he was there before. She saves his life, and then he helps her and a bunch of Americans to get there. Well they accidentally awaken Imhotep and it falls to Rick to put him back in the grave. The movie was about two hours long. Cream came out shaky, and Tails' hand was sore. But Cream was okay other than that.

Their next destination, Icy Cream's Parlor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The First Destination

Sonic and Amy arrived at their first destination: Dorothy's Shakes, Sundaes, and Malts. Dorothy's Shakes, Sundaes, and Malts was a local restaurant. While they served food such as burgers, hotdogs, and chicken, they were best known for their ice cream treats. It was a time-honored tradition that visitors and residents of Station Square alike _had_ to go to Dorothy's at least once. They had amazing service, delicious ice cream, and the option of lactose-free ice cream. They even had chilidogs but, according to Sonic,

"Frankie's got them beat hands down." They walked into the restaurant. Amy and Sonic sat at a table for two. A waiter in overalls, a straw hat, brown work boots, and a plaid shirt under his overalls came to them. The restaurant was meant to be of a farm kind of theme.

"How ya'll doin'," the waiter asked, "My name is Walter and I'll be servin' you. What can I get ya'll to drink?"

"Skip the drinks," said Amy, "We're gonna Go strait to the ice cream,"

"Fair 'nuff," said Walter, and put a cowbell on the table, "when ya'll are ready to order, ring the bell."

Sonic and Amy looked through the menus. Both of them had been here many times, and had everything in the dessert section. Amy was the first to make up her mind. She wanted a brownie dream delight. It was a freshly baked, gooey brownie, with vanilla ice cream, whipped cream, and cookie chunks. Sonic ordered a White Mountain sundae. It was three chunks of white chocolate, with vanilla ice cream, whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and white chocolate chips.

They asked Walter for them, and he served them their treats. As Amy eyed the delicious treat, she saw a brown squirmy thing. Nothing in this ice cream was supposed to be _squirmy_. What it was made her push her dessert away in disgust.

"Amy," said Sonic, "are you gonna eat that?"

"Cockroach," whispered Amy, holding back vomit. Sonic decided not to raise a hullabaloo; he humbly requested to move to a counter seat, and gave her his dessert. His knees were banging against the counter, but he didn't want to move twice. There was a skittering sound, and Cockroaches were _everywhere. _Sonic had to drag Amy out of the restaurant, which was closed shortly after because of poor sanitation. Amy's dress was covered in brown bugs, but she was petrified. Sonic didn't touch her directly; he just grabbed her hands and used them to brush off the bugs.

Then he searched her for any more in the dress, there were none. Amy barley managed three words,

"Carry me home." Were them. Sonic carried her to her house, where she took a two-hour shower. Sonic then checked the list for the next destination. He decided to take her to the movie theater.

I AM SORRY IF I GROSSED ANYONE OUT. THIS WAS THE ONLY THING I COULD THINK OF AND THOUGHT IT WAS THE BEST.


	5. Chapter 5

Icy Cream's Parlor

I am using Icy Cream's Parlor from another one of my stories. Also, two OC's from the same story are making a comeback. The story, by the way, is Shadow: Is It Love? My most popular story. Thirty-two reviews, not one flame. And I like it that way.

Tails and Cream walked into Icy Cream's parlor. Now that Dorothy's was shut down, it was the most popular ice cream stop in Station Square. Its flavors, service, and prices were unmatched now. They sat and talked.

"I wonder how Amy is enjoying her date." said Cream.

"How did you know she was having one?" asked Tails.

"She called me and told me; my ears are still ringing from her squealing." The waiter, a very familiar rabbit came to them.

"Tails?" he asked,

"Chad?" asked Tails, "You work here now?"

"Yeah," said Chad.

"So, no hard feelings about getting you and Maria in trouble?" asked Cream

"Naw," said Chad, "If anything, we got what we deserved. But I don't want to hold up the date, so what will you have?"

"I would like a Root Beer Float," said Tails,

"I will take a brownie Sundae," said Cream,

"Excellent Choices," said Chad, and put a timer on the table, "If your ice cream hasn't arrived by the time this timer goes off, you can lodge a complaint." Cream and Tails talked more, until Maria came and brought them their dessert with one second left on the timer.

"So you're Tails' new girlfriend." She said, "I might've known that. His heart may be gold, but it's fragile nonetheless. If you break it, I'm coming after you." She walked away, while Cream the universal, "I'm watching you sign." Her failure to look where she was going resulted in her banging her knee on a table. She rubbed it ruefully, before going back behind the counter.

Tails' Root Beer Float was made with real root beer, and homemade vanilla ice cream. One scoop was blended into the root beer, and a second scoop was added, not blended. It was then given whipped cream and sprinkled with malt powder, and a spoon blended with a straw was applied. The customers could keep the fused spoon and straw. IF they didn't they would be thoroughly washed and use again.

Cream's Brownie Sundae was basically the same as Amy's Brownie Dream Delight. But whipped was optional, and the flavors broadened, and the cookie was as freshly baked as the Brownie. These had no cockroaches because, unlike its recently closed competitor, Icy Cream's Parlor had an exterminator come weekly to check for pests. Any pests found would be taken back to the headquarters and dealt with humanly. Tails paid for the ice cream when it was gone. Only one stop left to make: The beach.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five

A Chilling Movie

Sonic and Amy walked to Tinsletown, the cheap movie theater. Sonic didn't a lot of money, and felt that women shouldn't have to pay on dates. The theater was cheap because it was somewhat poor, but it was crowded. The line was fifteen feet long. When they got to the booth, Amy eyed a move that would be perfect for today.

"Hi," said Amy, "two adult tickets to Lovemotion, please." Lovemotion was a movie about an agent trying to rescue a kidnapped reporter. He saved her, but the only way to escape the bad guy was by train, or locomotion. It had fast cars, shooting, comedy, and romance, all of which made an enjoyable movie for both of them. Unfortunately…

"I'm sorry," said the man in the booth, "but all of the Lovemotion shows are sold out. Only one move is available: the Undead Dinosaurs." The Undead Dinosaurs was about Zombie Dinosaurs trying to wipeout mankind. It was PG-13, but very close to R.

_Well, _thought Amy, _if I can survive cockroaches in ice cream, then I can survive a horror movie. _So Sonic bought the Tickets.

Sadly, Amy was wrong. The movie was a whole hour of blood, loud noise, scary Dinosaurs, things that made you jump five feet in the air, and many other things that horror movies are notorious for. Amy came out of the movie shaking so hard that the building was shaking too. Not noticeably, but shaking nonetheless. Sonic was scared too, but he didn't show it.

"THEY ATE A BABY!" said Amy in total shock,

"If I were directing this movie," said Sonic, "I'd have left that part out." It took seven slow laps around the park for Amy to stop shaking, seven more to calm her down. Sonic got them a soda to share (lucky for Amy, it was a normal soda, nothing wrong at all). Amy wanted to cry, but decided not to. This date was going completely wrong. Her ice cream had a Cockroach in it, and she just saw the most horrifying hour of cinema of her life (so far).

"Maybe we should just call it a day," said Sonic. Half of Amy wanted to agree, but she wanted the full list, so she said,

"No, Sonic, something _has _to go right." A piece of Sonic didn't agree but he shrugged it off. Amy was the kind of person who, if the day was nothing but bad, thought that things could only get better. She was usually right. Sadly, today was not that kind of day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Beach Time for Rabbit and Fox.

Tails and Cream arrived at Sunny Sands Beach. No admittance fee for Mobians, and cheap food from the snack bar. Tails had changed out of his fancy clothes into a pair of purple swimming trunks and goggles. Cream had on a light pink bathing suit. Cream began to build a sand castle while Tails began to skip rocks he found on the shore.

"This is nice," said Tails, dipping his feet into the water,

"I agree," said Cream. They both were having a great date, unlike Sonic and Amy. They saw a movie that was action packed and not very bloody. Sonic and Amy saw a movie that was _very _bloody and full of horror. Tails and Cream had ice cream that was delicious and Cockroach free. Sonic and Amy had had enough cockroaches for the rest of their lives. This beach was practically deserted; Tails and Cream had it all to themselves. Cheese was sick, and that was all that bothered Cream.

Tails filled up a sandwich bag full of Sea Shells (which Cheese liked to collect) so he would have something to make up for him not being present at the date.

Then they started to have a bit of a contest. Who could draw more of themselves before the sea washed it away? Cream won by a landslide, probably because she was using her stick to just doodle, while Tails was trying to get the details.

Then they sat and played truth or dare.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Tails,

"Truth," said Cream.

"What is your biggest fear?" asked Tails,

"Being separated from Cheese forever," said Cream. This was a legit fear.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Cream.

"Dare," said Tails, feeling brave,

"I dare you to kiss me," said Cream, "on the lips." Tails' muzzle turned a bright enough red to match Knuckles' fur. But he obeyed. The kiss was ten seconds long. On the lips, no tongue (since Cream is six and Tails is eight). They then lay on the sand, absorbing the Sun's gentle heat. When they were done with that, they went to the Juice bar and got an apple juice to share.

They then had a sundae shared. They finally got back into their original clothes and began to go back to Vanilla's. She had emailed Tails that she wanted Cream home by nine o'clock. It was seven thirty.


End file.
